And He Bleeds
by mcrs
Summary: Set after 4x20 The Princess and The Frog. What happened after Chuck realizes what he just did to Blair? My take on that!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am very depressed with the character assassination of Chuck Bass in 4x20. Then, this idea came into mind. I like to think that Chuck Bass will be redeemed. **

And he bleeds. Literally, Chuck Bass is bleeding from what he just did. He is drunk but that would not and could not justify what he just did. The minute that Blair left, Chuck knows that there would not be any chance to happiness again. He let his hand bleed, thinking that when he is hurting physically, he will be numb emotionally. But he is wrong. Everything that he had done flashbacked on his mind. He stared at the ceiling and he Is not really sure why everything is cloudy. He can't be crying. He has nothing. He lost even himself.

When did everything get so screwed up? He asked this question repeatedly. Slowly, his tired eyes drifted off to sleep. The next day, he tried to at least make himself presentable. He will ask Blair's forgiveness and he will let her go. He once did that when he was sure that he can't make her happy. From there, he will need to deal with the dark journey that he created, that his father passed upon him. This time he will do it alone. He walks outside of his bedroom and he saw Nate with his suitcases. Nate told him that Rainna asked him to choose and after he saw what Chuck did to Blair last night, he thinks that he will make the right decision by choosing Rainna. "Once you walked out that door, don't ever come back" Chuck said to his soon to be ex-best friend. But Nate still left and never looked back. Now, Chuck really has no one. He was confident that Nate will stay by his side through this that is why he told him the truth. Come of think of it, Chuck Bass has nothing to do with it. It was hidden even from him. Now, he is paying for everything, for everything that his father did. He was not the one who killed the woman and yet he is the one suffering. He pulled out his Blackberry and send out a message.

"Meet me the Empire rooftop. One last time. Please. –C" Blair read the message with mixed emotions. She is angry with Chuck but she knows that he is hurting too. She replied, "For one last time. Meet me in 20. –B."

"Chuck what is it?" Blair said when she arrived at the rooftop and saw Chuck. Actually, the first thing that she saw is his wounded hands. Of course, that was glass that he hit, it wound him. She noticed that the bandage is just from some first aid kit and it was bandaged in a mess. Clearly, he did not go to a hospital. She can also see hints of red on the white bandage, the wound is still bleeding.

"Blair, are you ok? I am really sorry with what happened last night. I would never intentionally hurt you that way. You are too precious for me to do that."

"I'm not that hurt. What is the reason for this rendezvous? Spill now. My fiancé is waiting for me."

"Of course. I might bore you with this but please bare with me. And don't say anything until I finish" he told Blair while slightly touching her hand to show his sincerity.

"10 minutes."

"First, Blair, I am very sorry with what happened last night. Again, it was never my intention. I am just too hurt with what you said and you know I am not good with emotions. It doesn't justifies it, I know. Second, I just want to ask for your opinion. You are the only one I trust. Remember when I went to your penthouse the night you kissed Humphrey and you told me that you don't want to see me? Actually, I was not there to come around and fix us. I just want someone who can understand what I just learned, truth is I just needed someone, a _family._ You once told me that you will always be one to me, and I thought the offer will stand whether we are together or not. That night, Russel Thorpe told me that Bart killed his wife. I was trying so hard to fight for his legacy, I even traded you for a hotel so that I can save what is Bart's and then I'll learn that the fucking legacy was made out of being a murderer. I shut off that party right away, there is nothing to celebrate. I know you heard me saying Rainna was sacred, and she was. During those times, she understands me. She fought for my legacy despite Russel's disapproval. I felt that I was enough, that being Chuck Bass' girlfriend was enough. But until then, sacred was the best I could come up to. I cannot and will not say the three words and eight letters to anyone other than you. And then, Nate and Rainna started dating. And I told Nate some part of what I told you hoping he would stay by my side. He saw how I wanted that news to not be true. I contacted Bart's PI but he just found out the evidences that in fact, what Russel told me was true. I dealt with that this whole time along with you sharing a kiss with Humphrey and then your relationship with the Prince. Yesterday, I just lost it all. I drunk myself out. Sorry, I embarrassed and hurt you. Nate saw what I did to you, Rainna made him choose and Nate left our suite this morning. He chose Rainna. And last night, you chose Louis."

"Chuck, I didn't know. I should have.."

"No, Blair. You don't owe me anything. I now understand that after what happened with Jack, Jenny, Eva, the hate sex, Rainna, I totally messed up my chance of having a family. Now, I'm letting you go. You are always destined to be a royalty. Although I hope that one day, you would be my queen, I now see that being this princess with your prince is what will make you happy. Thank you for everything Blair, thank you for teaching me how to love, and showing me that I can be loved back. I'm sorry for dragging you in my dark world. You are Chuck Bass free now. But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Chuck, I.."

"Please have this ring, that I protected with my life. It is yours. It symbolizes our supposedly future. I attempted to throw that but I could not, it seems I am throwing you away. I also cannot keep it because it felt like I am just waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Just take it, you can throw it or give it, I don't care. Knowing I somewhat gave it to you and we will not have a future will remind me that you chose someone else, that you chose to be happy. I love you Blair. I love you too much, I am letting you go and setting you away from the mess that I made myself to be."

With that, Chuck walks away. He could not stand there and watch her cry. He knows that a part of her still hurts with what he did but he knows that Blair deserve the best and clearly that is not him. Blair, wiped her tears as she went down. She will be meeting Louis and she cannot look like she was crying. But what she heard was too much. Who will be there for Chuck now? She has Louis but Chuck doesn't even have Nate.

"Hi my Princess!" Louis greeted Blair when she finally arrived at their meeting place. He kissed her cheeks and smile. He always have that sweet grin whenever he sees Blair. It feels like a fairytale really, Blair may not be perfect but he loves how Blair can be herself and yet still be respected. He loves the freedom that Blair Waldorf symbolizes.

"Hi my Prince!" Blair hugged Louis. Truth is, she needs to feel him. She needs to feel that she made the right decision.

On that moment, her phone alerted a text message.

_Gossip Girl here. Guess what UpperEastSiders? Jack Bass is back. Who brought him back? Rainna Thorpe. C, did you hurt Rainna that much or is this part of the Bass-Thorpe family feud. Now that a Bass is in Thorpe's side, C is taking the blow all by himself. Rainna took away C's best friend N, JB taking back Bass Industries and let's just say, JB is also taking The Empire as a collateral damage. C, how was the fall down? Good thing B was the first one to made the right decision to be Blair Waldorf and not Chuck Bass' girlfriend. By the way, congrats on your engagement B! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Nate, go back to Chuck right now! I don't care what he did to Rainna. Be a decent best friend and be by Chuck's side." Blair called Nate immediately. He is the easiest fix on this one.

"I'm sorry Blair. But I went to see him with Rainna and Jack and he punched Jack and he was arrested."

"What? And what did you do?" 

"Nothing."

"Who will be there for him?"

"No one."

Blair cancelled the call. Louis was looking at him all confused. Blair was putting back her Blackberry on her purse before he explains everything to Louis and then she saw the black box Chuck gave him. Did she really made the right decision to be a oh so good princess? Or will she let the crazy bitch back?


	2. Chapter 2

"Louis, I have to go and see Chuck. He really has no one right now and he needs me." Blair explained to Louis what happened with the Bass-Thorpe, but she did not reveal the information that Chuck gave to her. She only needs to tell Louis something and not everything.

"Blair, you are not his girlfriend. After what happened between the two of you especially last night, I doubt if you would even count as friends. I know that you saw him earlier but I did not make a fuss out of it because I trust you. But let Chuck deal with this alone. You need not to be there."

"You are wrong Louis, I need to be there."

"Why? Why do you have to be there for him Blair?"

"Because he is Chuck Bass."

"Is that suppose to answer everything? Just like that, you would leave me and go back to him?"

"I am not breaking up with you. I am just telling you that Chuck needs me, I am his.." Blair did not continue what she would like to say. Instead, she went out and go to the police station so that she can bail Chuck out. She knows that Lily cannot come for him. And there is no other person who will come for Chuck.

"Chuck, how are you? Why didn't you call me? I would have come here right away."

"Blair you should not come here. I can take care of myself. Go home."

"Chuck, don't be silly. You cannot take care of yourself. I was just talking to you 4 hours ago and then you managed to punch Jack and get yourself into prison. I'll be here for you."

"There is no reason for you to do that. I already called my lawyer." Then, the police officer announced that Chuck is free to go. Chuck signed all the necessary documents and leave the police station without saying anything to Blair. He meant what he said to her, he won't drag her into the dark side with him. But Blair is following him. She even went up to his suite at the Empire. He went to bed, still not saying a word to her. He is scared that the next thing that he would say to her is to make her come back to him again. Of course, that is what he wants. But after everything that happened Blair needs to figure her feelings on her own. He was exhausted and fell asleep. Blair is looking at him from the hole of the broken glass on his bedroom. This suite used to be their sanctuary. She made him believed to invest on this one. She made him trust Evelyn again while they were kissing on the very same sofa. She would find herself sneaking in his bed whenever she feels down. Now, the place is just so empty. Even the Chuck Bass she loves is nowhere in sight.

Yes, Blair admitted to herself that she is still in love with Chuck Bass. She never stopped. But everything is just too much. She can counter every good memory with a bad one. She can feel both happiness and loneliness at the same time. She loves and hates him at the same time. But when she looks at him, she feels the love more than anything. She suddenly understands where all of his drama is coming from. She loves him that much but she chose to be happy with someone else. She left a note to Chuck: "Chuck, just call me if you need me. I am still family. –B"

When Chuck woke up, he saw the note. It was enough for him to show that she still cares. He remembered that this morning of being just Chuck Bass with no one, and nothing. And then, he made a mental note to himself that there is no other way but up. But this time, he will do this for himself. He will redeem even the tiniest of Chuck Bass that is still in him before all this fiasco. He will do this for the Chuck Bass that Blair loved. He owes that to himself. Weeks past and little by little he is setting up his own hotel, Charles' Place. He moved out of the Empire before he will be forced to. He settled for a suit in a small hotel. He works so much to make his new investment succeed. At night, he looks at a picture, his and Blair's taken from that summer that they officially became a couple. They were smiling so much in that picture. And then, he will hug the picture as if it is really Blair and that will calm him down to sleep. Sightings of Blair and Louis in Gossip Girl became less. The wedding date is still not set. Chuck would always attempt to call her but he would be convinced not to except for one time. He finally finalized everything that is involved in Charles Place, by instinct he wanted to call Blair first. When he instead reached voicemail, he left a message saying "Blair, Charles Place is complete. Finally, something of my own, our own. Forget I said that, I just got carried away. But I know you are happy. I will give my last breathe for you to have joy." Serena told him about that when she called him after he went out of jail almost a month ago. Everything is going well until Jack Bass and his game came around again.

"Hi there Chuck! I see you managed to have a new toy in such a short time."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I have a proposal for you." 

"Nothing I would consider." 

"Really? Even if it means I can tell the Prince and the whole world about Blair's bulimia? You know that it would not be acceptable to the society and most of all, it is a mental illness. I think it is a very ground for the royal court of Monaco not to allow the wedding to push through. And then Blair will be sad and depressed and then she will relapse. You want that?"

"Jack." 

"I want Charles Place and since you don't want Bart's BI and the Empire, I can have it all. I'll leave you with your trust fund and all the monthly allowance you are allowed. It is a good thing you settled for this shit of a suite."

"For Blair."

Blair will always play that voice message from Chuck. She tried to call him back but he won't answer. It has been one month and she knows that it is not easy for him. She is glad though that he got Charles Place. That is when she received a Gossip Girl blast again

_Gossip Girl here. Jack Bass asked me to announce to you, UpperEastSiders, that Charles Place was signed to him just this morning. C, why did you do that? Who or what are you protecting this time? You have nothing and no one remember? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d. Thanks, thanks! Let us all see where this story goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and gossip girl perse, if I did, Chuck Bass wouldn't be this messed up.

Blair is so shocked when she read the blast from Gossip Girl. Surely, Chuck would not just sign in Charles' Place if Jack is not blackmailing him. But what does Jack still have on him? What does Jack can take away from him? Who can Jack hurt that will hurt Chuck too? Oh wait, does it has something to with her? Blair can't believe it. She has not do anything and if ever she did, why would Chuck still protect her? Yes, he told her that he loves her too much but after what happened the night that she got engaged, she does not know if the love would ever be enough.

Still, she cannot just let this blast past. She has to know. Whether or not this has something to do with her, she has to know. But then again, isn't this some form of cheating. She is engaged now. She has no right or obligation to be there for Chuck. She has her own wedding to plan. She needs all her time and energy on this one and not on Chuck. Then, she has to send someone to know. She and Serena are not really in good terms right now but she can try to talk to her. Serena is Chuck's step-sister and that sure counts for something. She can also call Nate again. For sure, Nate has thought about what he did and he now realize that it is wrong to completely turn his back to Chuck. Or she can go to both.

And then, Blair just hates herself for not being able to be there for him herself. Chuck is right, she told him that she will always be his family and yet she left him on the toughest of times. Yes, Chuck could be the worst person to love. He is unpredictable, moody, and even she was surprised to see him loose himself when he punched that glass. Loving Chuck is loving everything in him. The family drama that won't stop even if his father was buried into the ground two years ago. The resurrection slash betrayal of his own mother. The worst of all, the monster uncle called Jack Bass. With all of these, Chuck became the person that he is now. He did a lot of things that is awful enough to convince him that no one could love him. Truth, even Blair was convinced that she should not love Chuck Bass.

But Chuck Bass is also the best person to love. He understands you more than you can understand yourself. He gives his 100% to the relationship. He won't be Chuck Bass without you. Everything just flashed back to her mind: the first time that he said I Love You, the games they played on that summer, his struggle to make her remember that she is Blair Waldorf, the effort to make her and Serena ok, the piano sex after all the months that they have been apart, the being just friends, the _if two people are meant to be together they will find their way back_, and the fact that he almost died holding on to the ring that he just gave her last month.

She went up to her bedroom and gets the box where the ring is. She holds it but she could not manage to try to wear it. Of course, she is wearing Louis' ring but most of all, she is scared that when she put it on she can't take it off. Slowly, Blair thought again of how Chuck was acting after all the fiasco that led to their break up. First, she saw him again in Paris where he pretended to not be Chuck Bass. He wanted to be not himself. She can understand why, he would not be Chuck Bass without her. Then he returned to New York all trying to be Chuck Bass again but very un-chuck like. She was a big part on why he returned to being the notorious Chuck Bass, the scheming and evil one. Then, they almost got back together but this Chuck Bass is way better than the Blair Waldorf that she was then. She brought out the best in him and yet she can't live just being in the shadows and as much as she wants to sugar coat it, she chose to left him and be the one she wants to be. It's not bad but then again, Chuck has an issue on being abandoned and she still did it. Chuck came back from New Zealand after Christmas with nothing but Bass Industries on his mind. She wanted to put career first, he did it. Then came Chuck with Rainna. Rainna was there when she was busy trying to be Blair Waldorf. And admit it or not, she was also seeing someone where she finds comfort. Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf became friends she tries to justify, but after the kiss, even if it means nothing, she knows that in a way she also looked for someone to be there while waiting for Chuck. And lastly, the Chuck who went havoc punching the glass that almost hurt her. She then knew that he just totally lost it, even Chuck Bass has his limits.

Chuck, on the one hand, feels like for the first time in a long time he did something right. He loves Blair more than anything and if Blair's happiness means being with the Prince then he will give it to her. But there is only so much that he can handle. There is no specific date yet but he knows that the wedding will be in three months. He cannot stay there and watch Blair marry Louis. After the formal signing of Charles' Place tomorrow, he decided that that he will leave New York. Maybe he can stay in another state or country where he will not risk on running with Blair and Louis very often. After all, no one is really looking after him these days. Lily and Serena would call once in a while but they have their own drama to deal with. He misses Nate and he tried to contact him but he would not still talk to him. Maybe, if he settles somewhere far, he can start a small business that Jack would not want to take away from him. Most important of all, if he is gone, Blair would be safe. He doesn't care so much about her reputation, he managed to embarrassed her, but the threat of her relapsing because of something he can do, that would be too much. He loves Blair and he will protect her in any way he can. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you insane? Why would you sign Jack something that you worked hard for, something that is yours and something that you claimed to be sharing with Blair?"

"Nate, I am not exactly expecting to see you now or ever again."

"Answer my question."

"Because I love her and any threat to her and her happiness, I would give in even if it means signing my hotel or my life to Jack."

"What does Jack have on Blair?"

"He knows about Blair's bull- her illness. And he would tell Louis and everyone."

"So what, Blair is okay now!"

"But if the prince would know then there might be a way for them not to get married because it is a mental illness after all. Would the people of Monaco want a princess like that? And if the plans fail, Jack told me that with a little triggering from his part, Blair could relapse. I could not risk that."

"What's with all the suit cases?"

"Why would you even care?"

"I'm your best friend."

"WAS. You left me like everyone else. You left me Nate."

"You changed. And I could not handle that."

"Yeah. I was forced to deal with it alone. I tried to be a better friend and contact you."

" I now know. You have nothing to do with all the Thorpe thing. If anything, you are also a victim. I'm sorry man!"

"I'm glad we are in good terms before I leave town tomorrow after I officially sign in Charles' Place to Jack. I cannot watch Blair with his prince. I want her to be happy but I can't watch her be happy without me."

"You sure? Not even one final blow to fight for her?"

"She had enough drama. If she wanted to be with me, she'll be here after a month. But she is not."

"Actually, she is." Nate points out at the far side of the room. Chuck immediately turned his back when he saw Nate that is why he didn't know that Blair was in there. Blair heard everything. And as far as she knows, she has a decision to make at the moment. Chuck looks at Blair and then looked away. He doesn't know what to do.

"Don't look at me Chuck." Blair said. "I heard everything and it is just all overwhelming. I need time to process all of these."

"I will be at Victrola one last time tomorrow. I managed to bargain it to Jack. I'll wait for you until I am convinced that you won't come. By that time, I'll sign Charles' Place to Jack and I'll be happy knowing I played a small part on your happiness. If you come, I'll be the happiest man on earth and I'll make up for everything I've done. Remember Blair, choose who you can see sharing your whole life with. Your happiness always comes first. You told Serena that I cannot give it to you. I'm asking one last time. After this, I'll be true to my word. I'll leave town and you will be Chuck Bass free forever." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d. Thanks, thanks! Let us all see where this story goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and gossip girl perse, if I did, Chuck Bass wouldn't be this messed up.

Louis is waiting for Blair for awhile now. They were talking and then suddenly she went upstairs and went out of the penthouse. Louis just received a news that Blair is already approved by the Royal Court as long as there will be no other scandal that will involve her. Hence, they can finally settle for a date for their wedding. Louis likes Blair from the first time that he saw her. He admits that his feelings are far from what Chuck and Blair have. Louis and Blair don't have that intensity but the feelings are also real. The feelings are simple, the kind that will rest for the rest of your lives without complications and all. He loves Blair's wit and self love that he knows she will stand up for them. She is fitted to be the one standing beside him when he gets the crown.

Blair went out of Chuck's suite but she doesn't want to go to her penthouse yet. She knows that Louis is waiting for her there and she is not ready to deal with him. She will have to make a decision when she sees her and she is not ready for that yet. She hailed a cab and then before she knows it, she is in Brooklyn. She knocked on Dan's loft and when she saw Dan she cried uncontrollably. Blair missed that friendship she had with Dan. For quite some time, they were best friends. He was the only one who can understand her now.

"Let me guess, Chuck Bass happened?" Dan asked Blair.

"In summary yes. But it is far more complicated than that. And I can't tell you.."

"Yes, you can tell me. That is why you are here." Dan told Blair. And then Blair just spit it out. She told Dan about Jack's latest scheme and Chuck's last word to her before she left.

"You know Blair, you are making me laugh. You know where your heart is. And after this information, you now have the thing to hold on to Chuck Bass. He traded you for a hotel now he is trading his own, Bart Bass free, self-loathing free hotel for what? For your reputation? This is the grand manner sorry you are always waiting for."

"But I am engaged now Dan and I can't do that to Louis."

"Then don't. Go to Louis now. Set a date for your wedding and forget about Chuck Bass."

"I am everything that I wanted to be when I am with Louis. I am happy. With Chuck, I feel happiness and sadness at the same time. I want a stable relationship."

"Funny you said that because Blair Waldorf, you are not stable yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean Humphrey?"

"What I am saying is, you will never be stable. Chuck did not played that hotel game alone. You played with him. Both of you enjoys that, the feeling of controlling other person even if it is for love and family. You can marry Louis but years from now when Chuck Bass also find someone whom he will have a _stable_ relationship with, I'm sure you will come rushing back to him and that will be a bigger complication. I can call that Eva girl now so she can mend Chuck's heart while you are marrying Louis."

"Don't you dare Humphrey. But he doesn't trust me enough. He believes I will relapse when the next big problem comes my way. I would not…"

"You would not know if you would or you would not. And he is not taking chances because he loves you."

"But he hurt me, physically."

"No he didn't. He punched a glass and you were accidentally scratched and not hurt. Chuck can punch you and rape you at that time but he didn't. He was feeling low and angry but he could not manage to hurt you."

"Are you completely siding with the Basstard?"

"I am siding with you Blair. This is real life and not a fairytale. I was there when Chuck Bass played fairy godmother to you during prom, I don't know why but he loves you so much and he makes you happy."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there when you are in hell in NYU but because you have him, you are still happy. And.."

"And what?"

"And you could have had me. If you want a fairytale, I know you. You tend to be narcistic, you would choose to be Princess Charming who would sweep off a lowly frog from frog-ness than to be the one who will be saved. You want power."

"I might have rubbed in to you, Humphrey."

"And the decision is still yours to make."

"Thank you!" Blair smiled at Dan. And Dan knows that he might never have his chance with this Princess Charming.

_Gossip Girl here. Message from Jack Bass to Chuck. He said he is tired of waiting for you C, it is already 5PM. If you would not formally sign in Charles' Place, my next blast will be full of juicy details that will distraught and hunt you. C, make your choice now._

Blair is still nowhere in sight in Victrola. Maybe, she will not be there. Chuck stood up and prepare to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d. Thanks, thanks! Let us all see where this story goes.

Have you seen the latest episode? Jack Bass so redeemed himself. I think that this season is really about finding who your family is. I know that Jack Bass did a lot of awful things, hell, he broken CHAIR apart. But this is about chances, trusting others again. One grand gesture to prove your sincerity. When Jack said **"****I'm counting on you, not to defile the Bass name and lose her to a family of titled circus performers," I know that there is still hope for the Basses.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and gossip girl perse, if I did, Chuck Bass wouldn't be this messed up.

Chuck stood up and prepared to leave. If Blair will show up, she should have done it already. She knows that Jack will be waiting for him by this time. She could also call him to say she is running late. But she didn't. Then, Chuck heard a familiar music. Right timing? Hey Stripper is playing on the background, the song when Blair stripped for him on the night that started it all. Is this also the song to end it? He turned around to look at the stage that started it all for once last time.

There she is, there is Blair Waldorf. She is wearing the same dress she wore that night. She even have the same hair do, same headband, the exact replica of how she looked like back then. "I know the song will be enough to make you turn around. It is you who doesn't trust on us that much." said Blair. She is starting to dance or to strip, whatever you want to call it. Chuck is staring at her. He is lost for words.

"I thought you would not come." Chuck said in a whisper when Blair get down the stage and pulled him onto their spot.

"You know that I would."

"What about Louis?"

"Broken-hearted but he can take that. It's not like he broke up with his one true love." Blair went to Louis early in the morning to cancel the engagement. Louis told him that he can take Blair for all of her, even if there are parts of her that is still in love with Chuck Bass. Louis also told her that the Royal Court already approved of their engagement and that they can already pick the day of the wedding. But Blair told him that it is not a part of her that will be forever in love with Chuck, it is all of her, up to the last part of her. She likes Louis but the word love is too much to describe whatever it is. She apologized to Louis. Louis thanked her for her honesty and told her that maybe, Blair shows her the freedom he wants but he can't have because of royal obligations. Blair said that she will always regret the part where she hurt Louis but she is sure that out there, Louis's princess will come. Blair also told Louis about Jack Bass' plan and her bulimia way back. With this, Jack Bass has nothing on them. They parted ways as friends.

"And where does that leaves us?" Then Chuck and Blair hear their phone signal a message.

_Gossip Girl here. Hi there, Upper East Siders! __I have a message from B to Jack. B would like to inform you that her bulimia is not coming back. She will not relapse even if the engagement with the prince is called off. _ _And to all of you who will hold it against her, she is warning you to be ready because she will make sure you experience it first hand after she is through with you. I guess the bitch is back, B? Is that what you blackmailed C about, Jack? I guess lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl. _

"She is so punctual. Right in time. I saved you hotel again."

"Actually, it is your hotel."

"Chuck, Charles Place is Charles' and you are Charles. How could it be mine?" Chuck handed her the papers of the hotel and right there, it is on her name. Blair is shocked. Chuck is letting her go before all this Jack Bass fiasco again and here he is proving that he really loves her more than anything.

"It is always yours Blair that is why I could not control myself one time when I called you. The papers for the hotel was completed and I want you to be the first one to know. I plan to make all the hard work and when it is ready for opening, I'll give it to you. There is even a clause in all the legal papers that you can change the registered name if you want. I put in Charles in there to somehow represent the side of me you loved, not the Chuck who tried to exchanged you for a hotel. I'm sorry. Then, Jack wanted it for you know what. I tried to think of another option but now I know that you always comes first. No hotel, in my name or your name, could measure to even an inch of how I love you."

"It is not true, the part when you said that Charles represents a side of you that I loved, it isn't true." Chuck stared at Blair with glistening eyes. It is like that night at Paris once again. She is telling him that she doesn't love him, worst, that she didn't even loved him. She broke up with the Prince, true, but it doesn't mean the she wanted her back. Blair continued to speak when he saw Chuck crying, "I love every side of you, Chuck. I love all of you even the sides you couldn't even love yourself, I love you. Always have, always will."

Chuck grabbed her at the instance. Their face is so close that the only thing that they can hear are their heartbeats. Chuck is kissing her softly on the lips and then he will pause to alternately say "I Love You" and "I'm Sorry." Chuck hugged her too tight fitting his body with hers. There is Chuck Bass sobbing uncontrollably. He is crying so much to make all the pain away. For months, he is finally home with Blair.

"But Chuck, there is a reason I came here in this outfit. I was wearing this when we started all of this. I want a fresh start. I am telling you, there will be no more chance after this. I am already giving all that I have in this chance. Please leave gaming and scheming for other people to experience, not on us, not anymore. And, I might have problem forgetting about that night. I know you wouldn't hurt me but I'm scared that might hurt yourself. I couldn't bare it."

"Yes, I promise you Blair. We will make it this time, I love you so much." With that Chuck and Blair kissed again, taking each other's breath away. But gossip girl has again to ruin the moment.

"Don't read that, Blair." Chuck said while pulling Blair on his lap and started kissing her on the shoulder, on her hands, and murmuring sweet words into her mouth.

"Chuck, what if it is Jack, we need to be ready for his havoc." Blair replied while facing Chuck and kissing him back.

"Read it out loud then."

_SPOTTED: Jack Bass outside Victrola. What are you doing in there Uncle Jack? Be careful C. And B, I know you are in there too. Torn between two Basses again B? You know you love me. _

"Hello lovers!" Jack uttered, smiling at them wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d. Thanks, thanks! Let us all see where this story goes.

I'm really depressed with the finale spoilers. So, I have to write this fluffy chapter and have this new twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and gossip girl perse, if I did, Chuck Bass wouldn't be this messed up.

Jack Bass is staring at Blair and Chuck. They look indifferent. They are not scared and yet they are not gloating about their recent triumph. Jack would have one last say and maybe, after that he can leave Chuck and Blair alone.

"You are not holding against us anymore, Jack. You can go back to Australia now. You won't have a hotel." Chuck said firmly to Jack.

"Actually, I can still sue you for punching me. You may not go to jail but it will cause serious damage to your hotel. What do you think huh?" Jack finished the sentence with a smirk that is oh so bad to be trusted.

"Fine. What now do you want?" Blair answered for Chuck.

"I want you, Princess. But you know, I am a one woman now. I am actually getting married in Australia and I am having a baby…"

Chuck cuts in, "given that is true, what would I have anything to do with that?"

"I just want Bass Australia on my name. I want something that is mine to give to my child. You see Chuck, I am trying to change but whenever you see me, you make me scheme to get what I want. Now, I said what I really want and what is happening in my life now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you give me what I want, I'll disappear from your lives forever. I can guarantee that. We Basses are bad, but we keep our words. You know that."

"Easy way. You'll have the papers the minute you set foot in Australia and when you return here you will lose everything. You are the one who tells me about Basses keeping their words."

"Alright. That's it." Jack saw Blair sigh as a sign of relief. "And you Little Miss, I am watching you. We don't do family well but.."

"But what, Jack?" Blair asked him.

"Nothing I can prove at the moment. So you two lovers just enjoy the rest of the day. Visit me in Australia, nephew!"

"Are you leaving now or am I cancelling the deal?" Chuck asked angrily.

"Bye." Jack left without much word. He knows something. But he has to prove it still. Now, he is happy to go back to his life in Australia with the Bass Australia on his name.

Blair hugged Chuck after he made the necessary phone call to keep his part of the deal with Chuck. Finally, they can be together. They can start again and make it work this time. She loves him too much. What was she thinking when she got engaged to another man? This is home for them. The hurt and the doubts all faded away the minute that their bodies felt the warm in each other.

Chuck is confused with what Jack said about Blair but he chooses to trust Blair and their love for each other. He leads Blair to the limo. He was hoping the Blair would come so he planned the day for them. He wants Blair to remember every little thing that made them who they are. Victrola is just the beginning. They are kissing so much when they felt the limo halted.

"Chuck, where are we? Why don't we just go to your place or my place to show how much we miss each other?"

"Relax, beautiful. We will do that here. 1812 remember?"

"Chuck, it is where we first did it after what happened in the limo. And when we were sneaking around so Nate wouldn't find out, we stayed there most of the time."

"I know. So what are we waiting for?"

With that said, Chuck and Blair rode the elevator to 1812. Everyone seems invisible. The minute they got in. Chuck kissed Blair on the lips, taking her breath away. Slowly, they are getting rid of each others' clothes. They walked into the bed and made love. When their bodies connected, it feels like heaven. They finally arrived to where they are supposed to be. After 3 rounds of steamy making love to each other, Blair needed to catch some air. She cuddled in Chuck's arms. Chuck instinctively put his hands around her waist, making her closer to him in the process.

"Blair, thank you! Thank you for still choosing me despite everything."

"It was never an easy choice. You said I should put my own happiness first so I chose you."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Bass."

"Now, you better rest for a while. We still have somewhere to go."

"Ok." Blair is really exhausted to ask where they are going.

After an hour, Chuck is kissing Blair's ear while murmuring "Wake up my Queen, we have to go now." Blair is shocked to see Chuck in jeans and shirt. He still looks hot but Chuck Bass doesn't wear jeans. What is more shocking is he is holding a jeans and a matching shirt that he likes her to wear.

"Chuck, what's this? Why are you in jeans? And don't expect me to wear that. Blair Waldorf doesn't wear jeans. And matching shirts?"

"We are going to the movies and holding hands and.."

"And do the things normal couples do? We are not that, Chuck."

"Maybe we aren't but we can play the part once in a while. So get up there and maybe I'll reward you if you will be a good girl."

Blair is laughing but obliged to Chuck's request. They can pull this off, she knows. When they arrived at the movie house, Blair is surprised to see Dan. Chuck is buying tickets and popcorn and the likes.

"Never would I thought I'll see you in jeans, Waldorf. And this cinema? I thought Chuck Bass could afford private screenings?"

'Hello to you too, Humphrey! This is part of our making things right this time. You know, no more games and schemes."

"Good for you, I guess."

"Blair." Chuck called out. So Blair turned around and looked at him and signaled that she is coming.

"I need to go. Bye, Dan!"

"Yeah, of course you should go even if I miss you so much.." Dan said in a low voice. Blair pretended not to hear. But she felt something. This whole thing is making her miss him too.


End file.
